1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for the production of sprouts from material suitable for sprouting, in particular from seeds, grains, leguminous seeds, as well as for the hydroponic planting of grasses for human consumption.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A sprouting or germination is known from German Pat. No. DE-PS 36,561, which comprises a water container with an insert for the reception of sand. The floor of this container is provided with only a few holes by way of which the sand, which is always disposed within its lowest layer in the water, is maintained continuously wet. The sand surface not disposed in the water receives the seeds. A glass plate is disposed above the seed, which is covered by a felt cover. This known sprouting apparatus may be suitable for testing the germinating capability of individual seed grains, but it is completely unsuitable for the generation of sprouts for human consumption. The reason for this is that only seed grains disposed directly on the sand surface are provided with a sufficient humidity as required for sprouting. Therefore, a higher layering of the seed grains is inappropriate. Since on the one hand the floor of the insert and thereby also the lower sand layer are continuously disposed in water and since on the other hand the upper region of the insertion is always closed, it is not possible for the fresh air required for the sprouting process to pass to the seed grains. This interferes with the sprouting process and can lead to spoiling and rotting of the seed grains. The sprouts here generated on the sand bed would have to be washed carefully before consumption in case they should be used for human consumption. This washing process damages the sprouts and still does not assure that no sand grains remain with the sprouts.
A sprouting or germination apparatus is disclosed in German Pat. No. DE-PS 63,327 which comprises a water container, which can be closed with a cover. A sprouting dish of porous clay is attached to the bottom side of the cover, which is lowered into the water and which can be lifted up again by rotation of the cover via slots at angles and pins. The water permeability of the sprouting dish is so low that it is by itself insufficient for the sprouting process. Therefore, the seeds to be sprouted are pretreated or, respectively, soaked in a special soaking or warming glass filled with water of from about 15 to 20 degree centigrade for a time of from 12 to 16 hours. Then the seed grains are carefully and in fact individually placed into recesses of the sprouting dish with tweezers, where then the sprouting process is started substantially by warming and not by humidity passing through the wall of the sprouting dish. If the speed has not picked up a sufficient amount of water during the pretreatment, then a sprouting is not possible or only possible to an insufficient degree. This sprouting apparatus is unsuitable for the production of sprouts for human consumption.
A sprouting or germination apparatus is taught and shown in the Belgian Pat. No. 566,856, which comprises a spacially fixed and heatable water container, and a bell provided with side openings is disposed above the same. The bell carries a shaft provided with several rope pulleys with ropes, which pulley can be turned by hand, and basket-like sprouting containers are hanged to the ropes. In the upper position of the sprouting containers, where they are resting on a flap covering the water container, the material for sprouting can be filled into and be removed from the sprouting containers via the openings of the bell, which is cumbersome and takes time based on the limited accessibility. A removal and thereby cleaning of the sprouting containers is not possible based on the rope attachment. The sprouting containers filled with material for sprouting are immersed into water by rotation of the shaft, where the material for sprouting stays for several hours depending on the water temperature and receives the amount of water necessary for the sprouting process. Then the sprouting containers are removed from the water, the water contained in the sprouting containers is removed in a special work step, and the sprouting containers are maintained for such time under closed flap, that is, in a space with increased temperature and humidity, until the sprouting process has started. This sprouting apparatus is expensive to construct and is unsuitable for the generation of sprouts for human consumption. The danger exists here that the material for sprouting, which has to pick up the water required for sprouting during the immersion step, suffocates in case of an untimely removal of the water. In addition, a sufficient air circulation is missing, interfering with the sprouting process.
An apparatus is known from German Patent Application Laid-Open No. DE-OS 3,038,443 for the production of sprouts of leguminous fruits, preferably soybeans, both for human consumption and as an animal feed. The apparatus comprises a climatic chamber which can be closed by way of doors. This climatic chamber receives at least one sprouting box filled with leguminous fruits, to which in each case a spraying provision is coordinated. By maintaining a certain temperature and by influencing the humidity of the air by spraying, after a relatively short time sprouts are generated from the leguminous fruits, which are ready for sale after a short time. This known apparatus requires high construction expenditures and a space volume which is not inconsiderable, such that it is unsuitable for use in a home in order to supply for example a person or a family with sprouts. In addition, this known apparatus carries the disadvantage that no sufficient air circulation is assured in the closed box, which interferes with the sprouting process. Further, the danger exists that water deposits at the bottom of the sprouting box and thus part of the leguminous fruits are disposed in water. The leguminous fruits can become unsuitable if they rest for extended times in water. Also, it cannot be excluded that the material for sprouting grows together and forms mats in such a sprouting box, which further interferes with the air circulation and the humidification.